Gone
by Raine Signs
Summary: Nowaki and Usagi have gone away for a month. They are unwilling to do so, but go anyway. Upon their return they find their city in ruins. They are taken into a refuge for those who survived. They see Miyagi, Shinobu, and Aikawa, but the two they desperately want to see seem to be missing.
1. Chapter 1

**For the record this is not a Usagi and Nowaki story. **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or its characters.**

Akihiko and Nowaki stared at the rubble that was Mitsuhashi University.

"Hey!"

They both turned to see a young man with light hair and gray eyes coming towards them. He didn't look very old.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at them.

Nowaki opened his mouth to reply when he held up his hand.

"Forget it. It's not safe to talk in the streets."

With that he started walking off. Nowaki and Akihiko looked at each other before going after him.

Soon they found themselves in a building that looked like a military complex. There were hundreds of people milling about. Disregarding the size of the building, the number of people reminded them of the small village they had been sent to. Akihiko to gather materials for his book. Nowaki to help the local children.

It had been small and remote, meaning no contact with the outside world. The boy turned around and opened his mouth. When he was about to question them, someone shouted.

"Shinobu!" a man with dark hair came storming up to them, "where have you been?!"

"Outside," the blond boy answered.

Nowaki recognized that man as Miyagi, Hiroki's boss.

"Will you be so kind as to explain why you were outside?" Miyagi asked.

He tried to hide his annoyance, but was failing terribly.

"Um," Nowaki jumped in before Shinobu could retort, "Have you seen Hiro-san?"

"No, I haven't."

Miyagi watched as Nowaki slumped his shoulders in despair and immediately felt bad. He had no idea as to what to say to the kid.

"Don't worry," Shinobu said softly, "There are still people coming in."

The boy's lover turned to him, shocked that such words came from his mouth. Usually Shinobu was cold and didn't say anything nice to anybody. The professor turned back to Nowaki and found that the hope had returned to his eyes.

The silver haired man, however, was turned so his back was to the others. His eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for that brown hair and those green eyes that belonged to his one and only. A flash of long light brown hair was all he saw before the intense blue eyes of his editor was two inches away from his own.

"Usami-sensei!" Aikawa shouted, "Where the h*** were you all this ***king time?!"

Akihiko's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he put his face in that emotionless mask again.

"In that stupid remote village you sent me to in order to do that research for that stupid novel you wanted," his face turned scary, "Now where the h*** is my Misaki?"

Aikawa stopped and turned her eyes downcast. With that lone gesture, Akihiko's worst fear was confirmed.

"I knew that since you weren't here that he was all alone, but when I looked for him," she spoke softly, guilt clear in her eyes.

Akihiko didn't have to make her finish. His Misaki wasn't here, his Misaki was missing, his Misaki was gone.

A week went by without sight nor sound of the two men. Nowaki and Akihiko had no idea what to do. It that village they had no way to contact their loved ones. They had asked around to every group that came in, still no sighting.

The groups were getting smaller with each passing day. They were starting to loose hope.

"Excuse me!" a girl with long dark hair and light blue eyes scrambled around, trying to pick up all the things she dropped, "I'm so sorry!"

She straightened up only to have the books she picked up to be knocked out of her hands again.

"You think that you can just do whatever you want girlie?!" a guy leaned over to her.

His friend started snickering.

"I really didn't mean to!" she said, "I just wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Are you talking back to me?"

The guy raised his hand with an intent to slap her. He didn't get that far.

"Could I ask you not to hurt the nice young lady?"

Nowaki had grabbed the guy's hand and was smiling down at him. The man was shaking in his shoes because of Nowaki. The man was a toy compared to the doctor. He yanked his hand out of Nowaki's grip and took off the other way.

"That height of yours sure does come in handy," Akihiko observed sauntering over towards him.

"Hey man!" The man's friend started to complain.

Akihiko turned his glare onto him and he immediately backed off.

"Pathetic," the author scoffed.

He leaned down to help Nowaki pick up the girl's books. As he did this he caught sight of the cover.

"Junai Romantica?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed and shuffled her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I admit that I'm a huge BL lover."

The author smirked. It was nice to see a fan every now and then. Nowaki chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. The girl's brown eyes widened.

"Are you two-?"

"No!" Nowaki shook his head frantically and Akihiko twitched.

She looked semi-disappointed.

"What's your name?" Nowaki asked handing her the last book.

"Jade. Jade Sasaki."

"Have you seen a college kid about this tall with messy brown hair and bright green eyes? Kind of naïve looking." Akihiko butted in.

"Or a cute professor with cinnamon colored hair and eyes with a sour expression on his face?" Nowaki joined.

"There is a possibility," she said placing a finger on her chin, "Do you have a picture of them?"

The two dug in their pockets for their wallets. It was really a stupid thing to ask. Of course they had a picture of their boyfriends. Who didn't?

Misaki's was one that Akihiko had gotten from Takahiro a while ago. The boy had been accepted to M University and Takahiro wanted a picture with Misaki and his tutor in it.

Misaki had smiled and Akihiko had given a small smirk. That smirk grew when he was able to cop a feel of the boy's backside. Fortunately the photo had already been taken and Takahiro had already turned away.

Hiroki wasn't smiling in his but Nowaki loved it anyway. The doctor had been rummaging for something at the time when he found a camera. He sneaked into the living room when Hiroki was working and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

The man blushed, even more so when Nowaki told him that he loved him. Hiroki looked away and that was when he had snapped the photo. Seeing the flash, Hiroki was not happy and tried to get the camera back.

Jade took one look at the pictures and her eyes widened for a second. Then she sighed.

"Come with me, I have a story I want to tell. Then you'll know about your lovers."

They exchanged looks and followed her down a hall.

"Have you figured out what this war is about?"

"No," Akihiko said, "We've been to busy questioning everybody."

"There is a large band of people calling themselves the 'G' short for Genesis. They had decided that it would be okay to destroy all of Japan. One of their fist targets was here….

_Screams echoed around the school. Students were running everywhere. Men in black clothing were chasing them. Guns were going off, windows were breaking, things were exploding. It was chaos. _

_Jade ran through the yard heading for the building, deciding that in there would be better than out here. She looked up to see a large rock heading for her. Jade braced herself for impact, completely unprepared of the person that tackled her, knocking her out of the rock's path. _

_She looked up to see a young man with messy brown hair and wide green eyes staring down at her._

"_Are you okay?!" he asked urgently. _

_She nodded and he stood up, pulling her with him._

"_We have to get out of here!" he said tugging on her arm and running._

_They ran dodging debris and people with each step. The streets were becoming more and more deserted._

"_Where are we going?!" Jade yelled over the explosions and gunshots._

"_I heard that there was a shelter only a block away from the subway entrance!"_

"_But that's over ten minutes away!" she yelled. _

_He didn't reply and they kept running. Suddenly they encountered a bunch of the members blocking the street. A hand grabbed both their shirts and pulled them back._

"_Are you crazy?!" a man with light brown hair and brown eyes demanded, "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"_

"_No sensei," the boy replied, "We were looking for that shelter."_

"_Shelter?" he thought for a moment._

"_They built one a block away from the subway entrance."_

_The man started to mutter about stupid people and how they inconvenienced everyone. He looked at the men barricading the streets and then down the way we came._

"_Come this way," he said and started walking._

"_But that's the way we just came from!" Jade was exasperated. She was tired and nothing seemed to be going her way._

"_I know that you idiot!" he hissed, "Haven't you heard of the saying there's more than one way to skin a cat?"_

"Excuse me," Nowaki interrupted, "but why is this important?"

"Hush and listen," Akihiko admonished, "This is pretty interesting, and she said she would tell us about Misaki and Hiroki."

"As I was saying," Jade continued, "There was more than one was to skin a cat…

_Them man continued walking and the two followed. The group walked cautiously, checking to make sure no one was coming. The streets were empty and al you could here was the distant sounds of screams and gunshots. _

"_Why are we walking so slowly?" Jade asked, "No one is here."_

_That was when she bumped into a guy with the gun._

"_What do we have here?" he grinned and grabbed a hold of her arm. _

"_L-let me go!" she shrieked._

"_Why? We could have so much fun together," he reached for her skirt when he was knocked onto his posterior. A piece of ruble lay in front of him and his forehead was bleeding._

"_The girl said let go," the man had picked up another rock and was tossing it up and catching it._

"_Why you!" _

_He threw the next stone and turned to run._

"_Get to the shelter!"_

_The thug turned to chase after and the boy grabbed Jade's arm and ran._

"_We have to hope that he will be alright," he murmured, obviously feeling guilty._

_They continued to run until they caught sight of the entrance to the shelter. They smiled, thinking that they were safe. They couldn't have been anymore wrong. The boy was the boy was grabbed around the middle._

"_Look what I caught! A cute little mouse!"_

"_Run!" the boy had shouted. Run she did. Tears poured down her face as she reached the entrance of the building._

"_Please," she cried, "Please help!" _

"_Ma'am!" a solder rushed up to her, "What is it?"_

"_A friend of mine has gotten captured!"_

_The solder rushed out with her and they stopped. The boy and his captor had gone, leaving nothing but a cell phone. _

"I have yet to see any of those two men that helped me," Jade finished quietly.

Akihiko looked around and saw a wall with pictures on it.

"What is this?" Nowaki asked in wonder. There were hundreds of photos.

"This is a wall that the people protecting us put up. It shows the people known to be captured or dead," she said.

Jade sighed and pointed to two pictures.

"These are the two men that helped me."

Nowaki and Akihiko looked, then felt their entire world shatter to bits.

Staring back at them was a smiling, innocent boy with green eyes and dark brown hair and a frowning man with cinnamon colored hair and eyes. Under the pictures was the phrase 'Known to be taken by enemy. Living Status: Unknown.'

"Misaki," Akihiko swallowed and sat down on the bench that was provided for distressed families.

"No, Hiro-san!" Nowaki lowered his head as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Jade lowered her head, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Akihiko fisted a hand into his hair and pulled.

"I'm so sorry."

Nowaki fell to his knees. He threw his head back and released a thunderous roar.

"HIRO-SAN!"

**Please don't be mad at me. It's not over yet and it will get better**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters.**

**I know that I haven't been putting much detail into my chapters but that will change next. right now it is mainly about the story line.**

"Okay this has to stop!" Aikawa yelled, storming into the room Nowaki and Akihiko shared. Since the two of them had arrived at the same time they got to room together.

"Neither of you have actually come out of this room unless we had dragged you out and you don't eat unless you are reminded!"

They stared emotionlessly at her and then went back to what they were doing. Akihiko continued to scribble stuff onto a sheet of paper then crumble it up and throw it away. There was a steadily growing mountain behind him.

Nowaki was laying on his bed, staring at the picture of Hiroki. The editor became even more upset and forcibly dragged them out of the room.

"Has she always been this strong?" Nowaki asked glancing over towards the author.

"Yes. How else would she be able to kick my door down and drag me off to work."

The giant let out a short laugh and was then silent. Aikawa dragged the two men to the cafeteria and sat them down. Miyagi put a plate of food in front of each of them and sat down with Shinobu. This had been the routine for the last seven days.

Go in, drag the two of them out, make them eat, leave them alone, repeat the next day. They, thank goodness, got in and out of the showers themselves.

"Usami-sensei!"

Akihiko turned to see Misaki's sempai running up to him.

"I'm glad to see you," he said.

The writer stared at him for a second before turning away.

"Akihiko-san," Nowaki whispered, "Isn't it rude for you to ignore him like that?"

"Why would it?" he replied.

"I wouldn't try to dissuade him," Aikawa said, "once he decides he doesn't like someone, all he does is glare at them."

"Well he should have no reason not to like me," Sumi said leaning down and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "After all I'm so much better than that weakling he had for a past lover."

Akihiko stiffened.

"I could have said anything to him and he would have believed me," Sumi bragged, a sly grin plastered on his face, "That helped greatly for my needs. You were just using him too, weren't you? Don't worry, you don't have to use him for your sexual desires anymore. I'm here and I am quite willing to be yours."

The man was visibly shaking in rage, his hand was clenched around his fork.

"Sumi-san I suggest you leave," Miyagi stepped in.

He didn't want Akihiko to explode because of this guy. It wasn't worth the trouble that he would get into.

"Or what?" Sumi glanced up at him, "You and shorty over there are going to stop me? Kamijou the Devil isn't here any more. To be frank, I'm glad he's gone. He was annoying and possibly the worst teacher I have ever had. He was useless and didn't treat us nicely. I thank the stars that he is gone."

Miyagi glanced over at Hiroki's lover. The kid was staring down at the ground, trying to stay calm.

"I really think that it is time for you to leave," Shinobu stood up, "If you continue to talk badly like this there is no telling what they may do."

"Listen up brat! I can say what I want without a high school toddler like you telling me what to do."

"Excuse me?" Shinobu cried indignantly, " High school toddler?! I'll have you know that I am no longer in high school!"

"Shinobu calm down," Miyagi said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah little boy, you should listen to your pedophilic baby sitter. I bet that if you're a good little boy you'll get a big reward," Sumi sneered.

Shinobu was burning mad. How dare that man mock his relationship with Miyagi? Just because he didn't have someone he was destined to be with was no reason for that man to criticize him!

"Listen here you stupid son of a-!" Shinobu had started to walk towards him but Miyagi had grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

Aikawa looked on with a sigh. She knew that if she didn't get the other two out of there that they would end up doing something regretful. The editor stood up to do just that when there was a shout.

"Usagi-san!"

Akihiko looked up with hopeful eyes only to have disappointment come crashing down on him. Takahiro was running up to him with worried eyes. He dragged Manami behind him.

"Usagi-san!" he finally made it over, "Have you seen Misaki?"

Akihiko stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. The man obviously hadn't seen the wall.

"Who's this?" Sumi asked wrapping the author's arm in a hug.

"This," Akihiko said yanking his arm out of Sumi's hold, "is Takahashi Takahiro. Misaki's brother."

"Doesn't look a thing like him," Sumi snorted, "The brat lived with this guy all his life? No wonder he's so weak."

That did it, Usami Akihiko finally snapped. Aikawa grabbed onto the silver haired man's wrist, trying to get him to release his hold on Sumi whose feet were a good bit off the ground.

"Usagi-san!" Takahiro grabbed the other arm which was prepared to hit him, "You need to calm down!"

"Hey!" armed guards rushed around them, "What's going on here?!"

**I really dislike Sumi. I reall, really dislike him.**

**Next chapter will probably make most of my readers happy.**


End file.
